Family in All But Blood
by Monarchslayer
Summary: A tale of the supernatural, romance, rebirth, and the bond that hold it all together. Roman X OC maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not under ****any**** circumstances own Hemlock Grove, or any of the wonderful characters on the show except for my OC those right's Belong to Netflix; Produced by Eli Roth, Developers: Ryan McGreevy, and Lee Shipman.**

**Please do not sue me. I love your show, and recommend that everyone who loves realistic supernatural drama should watch this work of art on Netflix.**

**From the Beginning**

The soothing scent of a forest under the full moon, a gentle embrace that filled me with an all encompassing warmth of someone who was cared for like the most precious of gems, and the gentle timber of a voice that promised to protect me from everything that should look to harm me.

These are the first thoughts, and feeling that come to mind when I reminisce of the moment my brother found me in the dark woods on the night after the moon was full, on the night that I received not only a mother, but a brother, a family.

My name is Lotus Romancek, Daughter to Lynda Romancek, and Sister to Peter Romancek. This is our story, the story of Hemlock Grove.

_**Just an idea I had, reviews are much appreciated working on my punctuation and English. All thoughts are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please Do Not Sue. Monarchslayer owns nothing of Hemlock Grove. All rights belong to Netflix and previously mentioned Producers.**

**I love this show. It provides an escape from the everyday mundane. Where there are no Sexy Werewolves or Upire. The only Character that belongs to me is Lotus Rumancek. To all who read this please watch the show it's the best.**

**Chapter 1**

Lotus, the name bestowed upon a lost and unwanted child on the morning after the full moon. A flower, with divine roots in almost every culture it's meaning associated with that of rebirth, beauty, fertility, spirituality, and eternity.

Like, the flower from which my name was chosen my roots are buried in the mud of the past. In waters so murky I have no memories of before I blossomed into the being known as Lotus Rumancek. A gypsy's daughter, and sister, who's looks differ's so greatly from that of her family.

But, no on ever notices that my features look like neither that of my mother or brother. Because, the thing that captivates everyone's attention upon meeting me is the curse of my albinism.

Skin, as pale as moonlight with hair that matches, and eyes such a soft almost white pink that goes darker near the edges. An, easy camouflage to hide the fact that my features don't match the earth tones of my mother, or the water touching the earth tones of my brother's hair, and eyes. It's not until people place me under closer inspection to see the softness of my face so similar to that of Amanda Seyfried, if she were to have lost all color and been replaced with pinks and whites with hair that reaches to the knees in an effort to pull attention away from the fact that I look so different from my family.

Many times due to my rare and exotic beauty that makes me seem more inhuman than I feel I have stood apart from the crowd. Never feeling connected with the human race, almost as if it was a skin that wasn't truly mine.

Maybe, that's why my brother is one of the only ones I feel closer to. Because, though he may have a human form, he's not really human. There's always the wolf lurking right beneath the skin. The sparkle in his eye when he's feeling particularly protective of Lynda, and myself, a type of animal I can connect with on an instinctual level, a level which humans have forgotten as they move into their homes, their fancy, cars and their little lives where they block everything that goes bump in the night out.

Maybe, that's why I feel so connected to this new place we have come upon. This Hemlock Grove, that's aura feels of an ancient wisdom, and power. A place where the shadows will come out to play and the light scatters in fear.

Unpacking, just the word sounds dull and time consuming, but I have come to find the practice comforting as I have always done in the company of my family. Every time we pack, or unpack it we always do it together Lynda, Peter, and Lotus. There is never one person, without the other. Always a family unit, a form of pack so to speak.

Maybe that's why Gypsy's have thrived the way we have as outcasts of society. We may be few but we are never alone. Family is what drives us pushing us forward, to meet the next day.

Yes, we may be considered filth trash and thieves but we always have each other and that's more than I can say for most.

In each item I own I see my family. A silver Indian bracelet and ring, with tiny bells that interlock, a gift from peter on my fifteenth birthday. A red riding hood styled black gothic Lolita coat with faux fur accents made by myself with cloth given to me by Lynda, when she saw the quite passion I had for creating my own outfits. And finale the most important item in my collection.

A simple locket with no form of engravings, or fancy gems, to show off how much you spent on it, just a simple locket of no worth to anyone. However, its not the locket that precious to me it's what the locket contains. Two pictures, one of Lynda, and one of Peter. My most prized possession in the world. Because it keeps the two things I consider most dear to me close to my heart and that's worth more than anything money could buy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Please Do Not Sue. Monarchslayer owns nothing of Hemlock Grove. All rights belong to Netflix and previously mentioned Producers.**

**I love this show. It provides an escape from the everyday mundane. Where there are no Sexy Werewolves or Upire. The only Character that belongs to me is Lotus Rumancek. To all who read this please watch the show it's the best.**

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

Dancing, we're always dancing. The man in my dreams and I, and even though I never see his face I know deep inside in that part that humans refuse to acknowledge that I am his. His arms around me, and his hands caressing my body as we writhe like serpents against one another, simply divine, and just as I'm about to see his face.

I awaken to the sound of Peter gently prying me from my slumber with "wake up Lotus blossom," and the man is gone, like a ghost in the wind. Leaving nothing but the chills, and imprint of a feeling of hands on my body, and soul to know that he was there.

Greeting Peter with a smile, and kiss to the cheek to tell him in my own way good morning I proceed to prepare for what will surely be the hell of what I know is high school. How, right I was as soon as Peter, and I arrived at the school we were greeted with cold disdain from Peter's friend, or should a say former friend Christina.

Hearing the callous way in which she said "don't call me that," after Peter had greeted her with his pet name of "Hemingway," had me imagining ways that I could make her cry out in pain, and suffering for the brief flash of hurt I saw briefly flash through his eyes. Before he uttered a quick "ok," as to leave faster.

As he brushed past what I now like to call dead girl walking he uttered what many would consider an indifferent brush off "I guess summers over," not knowing that as he walked past her it was not indifference in his tone, and appearance but betrayal. However, rarely does anyone look that far past his or her noses to see another person's pain. Preferring to be blind.

But like always I was not allowed the bliss of ignorance as my brother looked back to what had been his only friend in this new life. Unknowing, that I watched and wished to be able to have, and speak some words of comfort only to know that I would not ever utter a single word.

But like a great man once said life can be summed up in three words "it goes on." Never had truer words been spoken. Before, I knew it we were in the school greeted to the sound of thudding footsteps as we stopped at our lockers to turn and see what appeared to be a giant girl walking down the hallway into a classroom. And just like Peters curiosity got the best of him and he just had to get a closer look for himself. Right before I could stop him Peter was already sprinting to see the giantess, only to duck with a quick "whoa" behind the door.

Causing me to look at him in great anger at him for gawking. Which I considered just as rude and malicious as what the little blonde bints were doing to torment the girl as they mocked her with Frankenstein like movements.

Noticing the holes I was drilling into his head with my eyes Peter turned to me with a baffled "What, what's with the ugly expression?" Knowing that he would not get my silent ire unless I made it perfectly clear I pointed to my eyes, and he immediately knew what had drawn my anger out "I'm sorry Lo, I know how much being stared at bothers you, and I shouldn't have done it to her. Can you forgive me?" At seeing his pleading, and honest guilt ridden expression my features instantly softened as I gave my brother a hug, and a kiss to convey my feelings of forgiveness, and love in one gesture.

Never knowing that as I shared this private moment with my brother a pair of electric blue eyes watched from the shadows.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry it not more, and that it took so long to update. I just started college and haven't had the time to continue my story as I liked. Also this being my first story I had my doubts on where I wanted it to go. However, recently my friend C. convinced me to continue. So thanks again for everyone still reading. I really appreciate your continued support. Xoxoxoxoxoxox…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome, Hemlock Grove lovers to the wonderful world of fan fiction. Where all you deepest darkest desires, and fantasies come to life in the words of those who love these shows enough to have them on their mind constantly. So, remember if you really love this show of sexy Werewolves, dazzling Upyr, and monstrous plots. Watch Hemlock Grove on its respective channels. For our actors to act and for the show to continue Hemlock Grove needs our love in the form of our views.**

_**Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

"So how was school today?" Lynda asked, as I silently sat at the table drawing out a design for my Halloween costume. It was pitch dark outside, the wind, and creek whispering of dark things that only play out in your darkest of imaginings. Such dark delights that it whispers to me as I restrain myself not to heed its call and become one with the shadows, as I dance with the trees under the teasingly beautiful stars. The only thing that kept me inside was the mouth-watering scent of Lyndas mouth-watering pork chops. That and curiosity over what Peters reply would be as as he took a long almost sensuous drag of his cigarette, before looking at Lynda with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"There is this kid at our school," Peter stated in his smooth drawl. "He's an Upyr," feeling my heart stop at the mention of an Upyr at our school. I listened tentatively to my brother as I thought back to anyone who could possibly be an Upyr out of all the people that were there today at school. But, only one person stood out in my mind. The boy. The boy with the lithe figure, and inhumane blue eyes, the same boy whose aura radiated blood, pain, and darkness emotions that usually went along with being an angst teenager now days. However it wasn't his aura that bothered me. It was the fact that I had over looked a possible threat to my family. A threat that had been told in horror stories to warn us as children from the big bad Upyr that can control humans to kill us, well not us but werewolves.

Not having the voice to convey my concern mom of course read my thoughts with her concerned utterance of "An Upyr," with a slight widening of her eyes as she gazed at me in worry as her aura changed from its normal mellow yellow into a more concerned lime yellow as green seeped into her aura like a fungus. Tainting the pretty yellow into something dark, and twisted. Not suiting Lynda in the least.

"Yeah but I don't think he knows it himself," Peter continued. "He has a sister but she isn't an Upyr. I don't know what she is, but she is so big- she fills up a doorway." Looking to Peter I smile as I remember the color of the gentle giantesses beautiful white and blue aura, such a kind, and caring person. A delightful contradiction to the hidden pain that lies beneath what many would consider a monstrous visage. Another living testament to life's cruel, and compassionless nature to all those who are different from what society considers the norm.

Just thinking about her warm glow a smile to come onto my face as I remember the warmth it brings.

"What about you Lotus flower, what do you think about your brothers observations?" Knowing my signs by now I sign to her that I think the girl is a kind, harmless, and gentle being. However, letting her know that ill be keeping a closer eye on the Upyr boy now that I know of his existence. Nodding to me in approval, before getting a frown of contemplation on her face.

"They are the Godfreys- the family seems pretty fucked up." Peter mutters. Receiving a quick slap to the back of his head from me. Watching Mommies body tense up as Peter finished with the name Godfrey. I witnessed the quickest changing of auras ever, conveying mommy distress at the fact that we had any contact with these people what so ever. Something about these people put Lynda on edge and she was keeping us in the dark about it.

Before we could blink mommy snapped with a quick "The Godfeys are my business. Stay away from them." Looking at my mom so calm on the outside but scared on the inside set all my animal instincts off and looking at Peters, calm expression as he said " I am," as a shook my head in agreement and signed so am I.

But life you know it always has a way of changing your plans especially when the faceless man in your dreams now has a face.

**Another chapter down, enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome boys and ghouls to the wonderful and tantalizing world of Fanfiction a world where all your deepest and darkest dreams come to life. Disclaimer. I do not own the mysterious and mesmerizing world of Hemlock Grove so if you want to show your love for the show watch it. There will be scenes on the show that will not be on the fiction.**

**Show your love for the creative thought and wonderful actors and actresses that put so much time and effort into the show and watch Hemlock Grove on its respective channels.**

**Reviews always aprectiated. I am not a professional writer so all comments are welcome because I absolutely know my writing needs work.**

**So, please be kind and review. It helps me get my creative process to read other peoples ideas and who knows I may take your suggestions and input them into my story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Dream Sequence**

Water, earth, and silence engulf my senses as I lay atop the water like oil. _Splash!_ The thought that I'm not alone in these dark waters fills me with a sense of dread but as I look around me there is no land, no island of hope and the darkness seems to go on for eternity as I tread in the water looking for the danger that I'm sure is there. _Caress_. Something moved by my leg but as soon as I look down there is nothing but milky white thighs leading to pedaling feet kicking in the dark depths of the water. Whatever is in here with me its fast and in its element and the realization that what ever is in the water I can't out swim.

I am completely helpless to this creature and as this thought tries to consume me in panic, a sense of calm slowly makes its way through my being. Finale, I can think clearly and simply lay back into the water and float with my eyes closed as I completely leave myself to this creature's mercy, waiting for it to make its move.

I don't have to wait long and as I hear the sound of rushing water dripping off of something and as I look towards the breaking of the water I see me. No, not me I'm me. So who is she?

I don't have long to ponder that question as she moves inhumanly fast towards me and pulls me into an intimate embrace. Like we were old lovers who have just rejoined after being apart for so long. As she held me in her arms I had never felt more complete. We were together to halfs of one incomplete whole united again.

As I gaze into her eyes I know she is me and I am her and as we kiss we both become one.

Agonizing pain fallows in the wake of our embrace. Mouths meld, bodies unite once more in a mockery of intimate pleasure.

As the meld continues the pain and torture of our melding becomes exquisite suffering and pleasure. As two become one and holes that were once empty are filled all that is left is one complete being. Reborn.

Transformed into something fierce, strong, and more alive than ever before. I had awakened my darkness and as a white and ethereal serpent wrapped, and contoured itself around my body I knew.

What I was is not what I am, and what I am is part of what I once was. Changed but still the same. I am, me.

**Reviews welcome always.**


End file.
